Harry's very own Weasley twins
by Ssvetlana15
Summary: Harry is abused and needs to be saved. One day his uncle goes to far, with the help of Tom or Voldy our favorit dark lord, he sends a letter for help. The Weaseley twins happen to get it, now with their "little one" they will do anything and everything to protect their small mate. Summary sucks. M/M/M incest, light bashing, and dark twins and harry, good dark lord and death easters


J.K Rowling owns all characters.

Warning! Incest, M/M/M, mention of abuse, slush, dark twins, dark harry, light bashing, good Voldy, good Death Easters, slush

PAIRING! FRED-HARRY-GEORGE

Summary: Harry is staying at the Dursley's; he is mistreated and abused by them. One day the treatment goes too far so he sends a letter to the Burrow; calling for help. The twins get the letter and decide to rescue their "little one".

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!

Regular talk

_Mind talk_

_**DREAMS**_

CHAPTER 1

"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled angrily. I sighed, great another bad day at work. I slowly mad my way down, wincing as I felt my burn rub against my clothing. Once I was down stairs, I turned to Vernon.

"Yes uncle?" I said bowing my head like a "good little slave". I heard him growl, and heard his footsteps as he made his way to me. He stopped right in front me; I could feel his breath on my face and knew without a doubt that he had been drinking.

"Boy, do you know why I called you down here?" He asked deadly calm. I felt my body freeze with fear, I was scared when he screamed but when he was calm; he was deadly.

"N..noo.. sir" I stuttered out. I heard him chuckle evilly.

"You made me lose my job, you made me lose my wife, you made me lose my son… And now I am going to punish you for everything you did FREAK!" He yelled the last bit. I peeked at him, knowing I should run, but I couldn't. Uncle Vernon had a deadly look in his eyes as he raises his hand and in slow motion brought it down to my face. He slapped me so hard that I must have fallen down. The last thing I remembered was uncle kicking my head.

~Page break~

Pain, that was all I felt. I was barely aware of the fact that something was trying to heal me because of it. I wished I was dead but sadly someone was trying to save me.

"_Harry Potter…" a voice hissed my name. I started to shake. I knew that voice._

"_What do you want Tom?" I asked my voice lasing with pain and weakness. _

"_I am trying to save you. You stupid boy! But you are no helping. I can see you are giving up… Why?" He asked. _

"_Why are you trying to save me?" I asked ignoring the other questions. I winced as I felt fire running over my skin. Suddenly I felt light, and very tired._

"_Don't you dare fall asleep potter!" He screamed at me. My mind felt like it was going to explode._

"_Fine! Stop hurting me," I whimpered the last part, though I felt really silly asking the fucking DARK LORD to not hurt me. He must have thought the same thing because he laughed. _

"_Shh potter. I will not harm you. I did all I can for you. When you wake up write a letter for help because I am pretty sure you will go into a coma after. So do it quickly. Got it?" He questioned. I muttered an agreement._

~Page Break~

Why am I hurting so badly? I can't possibly be dead, I know for a fact I wouldn't feel this much pain if I did. I sat up and almost passed out from the pain, but instead of doing that I forced myself to stay awake as I looked around. I realized I was in my room. I got up, but feel back down. Sharp burning pain flared up, up my spin. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. I wanted to scream. To cry, to die, but instead I used my strength to summon paper. I could barely stay awake much less summon a pen so I looked around and then noticed I was lying in a pool of blood… Strange, but I dipped my figure into it and wrote,

**HELP ME! ~HARRY~**

I then slowly forced my body to move, no knowing how I still had ANY strength. Once I reached Hedwig, I opened her cage and she fly down so I could give her my letter.

"Take this to the Burrow," I begged before falling down on my burning back.

"_I did all I could Potter, sleep well." _A soft voice said as the world around me faded.


End file.
